1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for demonstrating and testing electronic meters for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the electronic meter for bicycles will show speed, distance travelled by the bicycles, or the like on a screen when a sensor mounted on the forks or the seal: stays senses a signal from a magnet installed on the wheel. However, there are only simple display racks for demonstrating electronic meters for bicycles on the market and they all cannot be used for testing electronic meters.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which can be used for demonstrating and testing electronic meters for bicycles.